


Black Roses and Orange Lilies

by the_glare_you_see



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Geez, I mean, LMAO, exid is crazy, fin times, flower shop, fun times, hani is gay, omg i meant "fun times" wtf keyboard????, solji is gay, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: “Hi- hello there, how can I help you?” Solji asked as she ignored the way her heart slightly raced because she was nothing if not professional. The girl seemed to swallow and gather her thoughts before she spat out:“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” Solji blinked, once, twice, before she let out a fluttering laugh and shut the log book. The girl had a slightly deep voice that currently had anger and frustration laced throughout her tone. Solji thought she was joking at first, but one look at her customer showed that she was dead serious. Solji immediately schooled her expression into one of professionalism.orSolji runs a flower shop and Hani wants petty revenge.ENJOY!!- Zen





	Black Roses and Orange Lilies

It was a quiet day in the shop. Solji hummed quietly along with the music as she inputted the sales of last week into her log book. The peaceful atmosphere was broken when the bells on the door jingled open violently. Solji looked up in surprise and saw a girl with short brown hair and big, wire-rimmed, circular glasses storm up the aisle to the counter in front of Solji. She slammed a twenty dollar bill down with such force that it made Solji jump and the little baubles and supplies shake slightly.

“Hi- hello there, how can I help you?” Solji asked as she ignored the way her heart slightly raced because she was nothing if not professional. The girl seemed to swallow and gather her thoughts before she spat out:

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” Solji blinked, once, twice, before she let out a fluttering laugh and shut the log book. The girl had a slightly deep voice that currently had anger and frustration laced throughout her tone. Solji thought she was joking at first, but one look at her customer showed that she was dead serious. Solji immediately schooled her expression into one of professionalism.

“Well I can’t say that I’ve heard that request often,” Solji said as she walked out from behind the counter. The girl flushed a pretty shade of red and let out an awkward laugh. Solji’s heart gave a start and she clasped her hands together behind her back.

“Yeah, it’s just that my friend is being a jerk and I need to retaliate somehow. She knows flower language, so she’ll be offended. I hope.” She muttered at the end. Solji laughed and led her over to the lilies.

“Orange lilies represent hatred, so that would be ideal. No flower really means ‘fuck you’, but they can get the gist of it,” Solji said as she felt her heart start to calm down as she continued to talk about flowers. She walked her customer over to the peonies, “Peonies represent anger and black roses basically say ‘you’re dead to me.’” Solji informed her customer, who looked at her with wide eyes.

“Is that all of them?” She asked, as her eyes looked comically huge under her spectacles. Solji bit her bottom lip slightly and shook her head.

“Oh, there’s more, but I thought these would suffice,” Solji explained and rubbed her neck in embarrassment. Her customer nodded thoughtfully and placed a finger on her chin. Solji stood in front of her for a few minutes, examining her and feeling her heart leap every time their eyes met before her customer nodded resolutely.

“Yeah, one bouquet of the black roses, but with one orange lily...? Yeah, one orange lily in the center. I think that works well,” she said, with her brows furrowed and an adorable pout. Solji resisted the urge to reach out and squish her cheeks.

“Ok, sure! Just hold on a second while I get them together,” Solji said, before briskly walking over to the roses. She gently took a handful and went over to the lilies, gently picking out one.

“Thank you so much!” Her customer said as she lingered by the counter.

“No problem,” Solji said and walked back behind the counter with the roses and lily in her hands.

She deftly arranged the roses so that they would surround the lily before she ties them together with a rubber band and placed them in the plastic holder. It was all muscle memory, and Solji pretended not to notice the girl’s eyes on her.

“So that will be $12.35, out of twenty...” Solji said, before doing some quick calculations on the register. “Your change is $7.65. Here you go.” Solji handed the change and the bouquet over to the girl.

“Thank you for humoring me, Solji.” Her customer said. Solji felt her breath catch at the sound of her name. She had totally forgotten that she was wearing her name tag.  
“Oh, it’s no problem. It’s what I do, help people find flowers and stuff.” Solji awkwardly said as she fiddled with the pen on the counter. Her customer smiled.

“You aren’t going to ask me my name?” Solji swallowed and looked down. Her cheeks were on fire suddenly.

“O-ok, what’s your name then?” She asked and cursed herself for stuttering.

“Ahn Heeyeon, at your service.” She said brightly, giving a bow.

“Heo Solji,” Solji replied and returned the bow. “And shouldn’t I be saying at your service? After all, you are my customer, Heeyeon.” Heeyeon snickered and waved the bouquet in the air.

“Well, I technically already paid for this, so no. Anyway, I need to go now, but I hope to see you around, Solji!” Heeyeon said before she turned around to leave.

“Yeah, see you!” Solji said and watched Heeyeon as she left. A few minutes, Heeyeon was being pushed back into the shop by another girl with strong features and straight, dark brown hair and two others, one with broad shoulders and an innocent face and one that was significantly shorter, with a rounder face following close behind. They all seemed to be arguing about something and Solji watched, amused.

“Unnie, stop pushing her!” The tall one behind them exclaimed.

“Yes, thank you, Junghwa! I can walk on my own, Hyojin!” Heeyeon exclaimed and attempted to fight against Hoyjin.

“She needs to have some remnants of her dignity left before she faces Solji-unnie again.” The shorter one finished, with a look of satisfaction. Heeyeon gasped and glared at the girls behind her.

“Yah, Hyerin! I thought you were on my side?” Hyojin laughed and gave Heeyeon one final shove, which sent her catapulting towards that counter.

Heeyeon slammed into the side and this time, Solji didn’t jump. Instead, both her hands shot out across the counter and grabbed Heeyeon by the shoulders, and effectively stopped her from slamming into the ground. Solji distantly heard Heeyeon’s friends- what were their names again? Oh yeah- Junghwa, Hyerin, and Hyojin snickering behind them. But her attention was completely captured by the blushing and stuttering Heeyeon in front of her.

“Welcome back,” Solji muttered to her, as she looked up through her lashes. She was awkwardly splayed across the counter, and the side digging uncomfortably into her stomach, but she didn’t care. Here, she could distinguish all the colors in Heeyeon’s eyes and count all the freckles she saw across her nose. She slowly let go of Heeyeon’s shoulders and instead placed her forearms on the counter and leaned on them. She was still inches apart from Heeyeon, who grew increasingly red as Solji continued to stare at her.

“Uh, th-thanks? Um, as you can see, the bouquet didn’t work. She still doesn’t get it!” Heeyeon said, directing the last sentence at one of her friends. Hyojin flipped her off, Hyerin stuck her tongue out, and Junghwa just laughed. Solji nodded as Heeyeon turned back to face her.

“So, why’d you guys push her back in here?” Solji asked them.

“Well, you don’t know this, but Hani over here has been-mmhFFPH!” Hyojin’s sentence got cut off by Heeyeon’s hand. They were now struggling against each other while Hyelin tried to pry them apart. Junghwa just nimbly dodged them and walked up to the counter.

“Hi, unnie! I’m so sorry about them,” She said as she smiled brightly and apologetically. Solji smiled at her.

“Hey, Junghwa, right?” She asked, unsure. Junghwa nodded brightly. “Got it, and it’s ok, they’re pretty entertaining,” Solji said before she was interrupted by a scream followed by a thump. She looked behind the girl concerned for her shop and “customers” and saw Heeyeon and Hyojin in a heap on the floor. Hyerin was standing a few feet away from them with her hands up in surrender.

“Get off of me you lump!” Hyojin screamed at Heeyeon. Solji raised a brow and came out from behind the counter.

“Guys?” She asked as she stood in front of them. If they continued like this, she would probably receive noise complaint from the cafe down the street. They paid no attention to her and continued to grapple with each other. “Guys! Cut it out!” She shouted as she grabbed the person who was on top (Hyojin) and pulled her away. “There is no fighting in my shop, you could knock something over and if you do, I’ll make you all pay for damages.” She threatened. Heeyeon scrambled up from her position on the floor and apologized and bowed repeatedly.

“Heeyeon, it’s fine, just don’t do it again,” Solji said as she leaned back on the counter. “And I think all of you owe me an explanation as to why this,” here, she waved her hands in their general direction, “happened.”

Everyone was silent and Solji rolled her eyes. The four girls in front of her seemed to have a silent conversation between them before Hyerin pushed Heeyeon forward again. As soon as Heeyeon was in front of Solji, the other three dashed off to another corner of the shop where they pretended to be interested in the flowers.

Heeyeon fidgeted with her hands before she took in a deep breath and looked up at Solji.

“So, I was wondering if you maybe I don’t know wannagetcoffewithmeorsomething?” She said in such a rush that all her words got jumbled together. Solji blinked and tried to decipher what Heeyeon had said.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn’t quite catch it,” she said and smiled sheepishly. Heeyeon swallowed and shook out her arms.

“Heo Solji, would you like to go out and get coffee with me?” Heeyeon asked them immediately shut her eyes and braced herself for rejection. Solji hit back a smile at how cute she looked. She stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Heeyeon’s cheek in response. Heeyeon’s eyes flew open and she gasped. “Wait, wait, wait. Is that a yes?” Solji giggled and nodded.

“It’s a yes.” She replied and ignored the whoops and cheers that came from the corner. Instead, she just focused on the way Heeyeon’s eyes lit up and the smile that broke across her face and made Solji’s heart stop for a split second. They were tackled in a hug by Heeyeon’s friends and they all collapsed in a heap on the floor.

“Yah! Watch my plants!” Solji shrieked through her laughter as Heeyeon buried her face into her shoulder, almost crying from how hard she was laughing.

There was a dreadful crack followed by a shriek then a muttered:

“Sorry, unnie,” Junghwa said. Solji sat up and glared at the two.

“Both of you get the broom and clean it up.” She said as she stood up and brushed herself off. Junghwa and Hyerin bowed and scurried off to find the cleaning supplies. “The broom is in the other closet!” Solji shouted after them, and they quickly switched directions. Heeyeon laughed and stood up.

“Well then. I’ll be back later, too pick you up for coffee.” Heeyeon said while she smiled shyly. Solji nodded and smiled.

“Alright, um, I close at 5, just so you know,” Solji informed her shyly. Heeyeon nodded and exited, with Hyojin close behind. Before Hyojin left, she turned around and cleared her throat. Solji, Junghwa, and Hyerin looked up.

“Both of you, don’t make any more trouble for Solji! You’ve already made a mess of part of her shop.” She scolded. Both of them looked properly chastised and nodded sullenly.

“Yes unnie, we’ll behave,” Junghwa said, as she continued to slowly sweep the floor. Solji shook her head.

“Don’t worry, Hyojin, I’ve got it.” She reassured her as she picked up the log book again.

“Ok...” Hyojin said, and left. Solji turned her attention two the two girls that were sweeping the floor.

“Don’t break anything else ok. I just need to go get something out back.” She said, then exited. Not even five seconds later, she heard another crash and the arguing voices of Hyerin and Junghwa. Solji sighed and shook her head, then smiled softly.

She had a date to look forward too, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> heh...  
> yeah, that happened.  
> Oh well...
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly checked my math TWICE (wink wonk) while writing this story lmaooooo


End file.
